


An Embrace from the Son of God

by rxznzeno



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Confessions, F/M, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxznzeno/pseuds/rxznzeno
Summary: A sinner who found himself fell in love with a saint.
Kudos: 2





	An Embrace from the Son of God

The day he left that room was the same day where he lost all hope. 'Another one night stand,' sighed him. The guy inside is still sleeping, too drunk to wake up. Aaron doesn’t mind what the other would think anyway, the sex was the worst he ever had. He would rather not giving him any other chance for another round.

So, Aaron found himself climbing down the stairs of the cheap motel he paid. That bastard got free bed tonight but Aaron paid no mind, the situation was too familiar to him. He met guys like him too many times that he is numb to their personalities, which to him, can be called stale and non-existent.

All the talks and compliment is always at the bar, never on bed. Aaron just sighed and walked away to the pavement.   
It has been like this for about 3 months. Jumping hotel from hotel, room to room. His meals are always from his dates and his sleep is always alone in the morning. Except today, he left the bed first. Doing it with a no-money, drunk 45 years old made he think about his dignity.

Which to him, again feel non-existent. He felt like a hypocrite for calling others stale while him only want them for the money.

Selling your body and worth isn’t actually lucrative. Those who succeed in the industry are incredibly lucky and felt no shame in it. As a 20 year old guy, Aaron found himself lacking of those.

His mouth felt dry and stopped in the nearest convenience store. His journey was him alone until he met a guy he knows too well. 

Behind a rack he hid to have a view of his friend. At least, that’s what he hoped so. 

'He didn’t changed,' Aaron thought as he watched the guy wearing the same clothes he would always wear. At some point, Aaron wore them once. His earrings are still silver and his hair is still blonde, but seems to have faded a bit.

It has been 3 months since he ran away, of course the dye would fade out. A sudden rush of guilt hit his heart and into his throat. He wanted to call his name but no words came about. He wanted to reach him but is afraid of judgement from the other guy. The same judgemental glare that he gave 3 months ago.

Aaron and him was a roommate. A simple relationship that he considered friend from a while. But the way the guy talks, the way he is built and the way the guy cared about him, even a cold-hearted fool would fall in love with him.

The guy was attractive to the point of many believing that he is in fact, a Roman statue. Voice so calming that the ocean waves envied him. A caring personality worth of Peace Prize. A human so divine Aaron believed that the guy is from the Heavens.

So heavenly that he despises sin. And Aaron, as pretty as an angel people would call him, is a certified sinner. He knows what he is doing is wrong to many eyes but he doesn’t care. Heaven and Hell doesn’t exist in his mindscape. He called himself a sinner because others called him that too. So he just stuck with it.

Sex, party and alcohol is like meal to him. It’s not his fault that he grew up in a bad environment.

The only fault he has is to fall in love with the guy he is currently staring at. A sinner fell in love to a saint, what a novel cliché. Except his life isn’t a novel and his ending is a train wreck.

He remembered the eyes that is clearly judging but his words were all innocent. The angel he thought was kind in nature, got demoted in his heart into a demon that haunt his dreams.  
The confession he gave was the death of him. The shout, the degrading words of the son of God brought him to his knees. All he did after was just an act of separation from his love, and that’s it. 

He left the house. With no luggage and food, Aaron left the house. He can’t go back to where being sexually active and always drunk isn’t acceptable. He can’t go back to the place where he was labelled as a whore and drunkard by someone he actually loves. 

He just can’t run back into his own misery so he ran away.   
All the men he had sex with has no strings attached. Aaron was known to be have a very business relationship with his one night stands. Words called him apathetic and heartless, and he didn’t deny any of that.

Growing up with less love made him into the monster he is right now. He rejected all confessions he got and played hearts like a game of Tetris. He doesn’t care that much after wrong details came about. 

But after a cold night of December, he found himself in love. In the embrace of no one other than his roommate. He was confused at the sudden gesture but he can’t just brushed away the tears of a kind person.

His roommate found comfort in him that he didn’t realized he have. Or maybe his roommate has no one to embrace other than him. He found himself hugging his friend back and comfort him until the end of his tears.

After that incident, Aaron become more soft-hearted and kinder. He would cook for him, clean for him and even wake him up on Sundays for church. He found himself changed and would be good for each other. He wants more hugs from his beloved and he is ready to change because of him.

But before he could give his promises, his beloved berated about his unearthly behaviour. He was told that Aaron is a whore for jumping from clubs to clubs just for sex and drinks. He was told that Aaron is a miserable drunk that would clear his pocket in a single sitting. He was told that Aaron is a horrible human being for not caring to others and was called a hypocrite because he is kind to his roommate.  
Aaron stood still and couldn’t say anything. 

As no words of promise can argue with the truth that spat from the son of God. 

So he left. 

And Aaron wanted to jump to the guy he fell in love with 3 months ago just to be stopped by the sight of a girl beside him.

‘Ah, I missed my chance,' he sighed and smiled to himself.   
They looked happy, healthy as smiles and giggles came from their direction. Aaron just blinded himself with the benefit of the doubt and left the store with the bottle he paid. 

He wanted to talk to him.

He wanted to apologise to him. 

He wanted to say sorry for being a sinner.

He wanted to say sorry for leaving the full rent to him.

He wanted to say sorry for being in love him. 

But this was just all plans and desire.

He just left to the pavement that leads to anywhere he his legs wanted to go.

The night was cold that reminded him of that one winter night in December, except there is no tears to hear.

No one to comfort.

And no one to keep him warm.


End file.
